


L'ira funesta

by ladymacbeth77



Series: 30 Seconds To Mars - Sette Peccati [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slash, Virginity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sette Peccati: Ira</p><p>Jared è arrabbiato con Tim e il bassista deve trovare un modo per farsi perdonare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ira funesta

Ci sono tanti modi per mostrare la propria rabbia. Si può sbottare esprimendola con urla e scatti di violenza. Si può covarla per giorni, mettendo su il broncio come i bambini. Si può infine trasformare l’ira in furia vendicativa e trovare soddisfazione solo quando il reo sarà stato punito.  
Jared Leto era una delle poche persone al mondo che racchiudeva in sé tutte e tre queste definizioni. Come un vulcano in eruzione, quando si arrabbiava era capace di sputare fuoco e fiamme contro chiunque avesse la sventura di capitargli davanti. Poi chiudeva la rabbia dentro di sé, si imbronciava e recitava la parte della vittima che odiava il mondo intero. Infine si dedicava alla vendetta e rendeva la vita impossibile al malcapitato fino a che non si sentiva soddisfatto.   
O fino a che lo sventurato non perdeva la testa.   
A Tim non era mai successo di vederlo veramente incazzato con lui. Aveva assistito ai suoi scatti di rabbia verso altre persone e c’erano stati giorni in cui era stato maltrattato senza un vero motivo, certo… però non aveva mai subito sulla sua pelle gli effetti di questa furia. Fino a quel giorno…  
Il ragazzo si asciugò una lacrima all’angolo dell’occhio: il solo pensarci lo faceva star male di nuovo. Si era chiuso in quell’ascensore – vuoto per fortuna – come se fosse l’unico luogo sicuro da Jared e dalla sua vendetta.  
La sua colpa era manifesta a tutti e avrebbe attirato le ire di chiunque: aveva perso Artemis.  
A dire il vero, non l’aveva persa, si era solo dimenticato di caricarla sul tourbus insieme al resto della roba. In fondo non era neanche il suo compito: lui doveva solo suonare il basso su un palco. Ma Emma aveva preso le tanto sospirate ferie per stare un po’ di tempo col suo fidanzato e il posto di assistente era rimasto vacante.   
Le ragazze selezionate per il lavoro temporaneo erano durate al massimo due giorni, per poi andarsene sbattendo la porta al grido di: meglio essere disoccupate che spendere tutto lo stipendio per pagare uno psicologo!   
Jared aveva dovuto arrendersi all’evidenza di non essere un uomo facile con cui trattare, per usare un eufemismo; non per questo però aveva rinunciato ad avere una persona che si occupasse di lui. La scelta ovviamente era caduta su Tim: Shannon aveva addotto come scusa l’aver fatto da balia a suo fratello per tanti anni, prima di defilarsi trascinandosi dietro l’amico e compagno di bagordi Tomo. Così alla fine era toccato al bassista occuparsi di Jared e dei suoi capricci. Tim aveva cercato di fare tutto per il meglio, ma dopo il concerto era talmente stanco che si era dimenticato di caricare sul tourbus tutti gli effetti personali di Jared; se avesse dimenticato il beauty si sarebbe arrabbiato ma poi gli sarebbe passata. Ma dimenticarsi della sua amata chitarra era un crimine che Jared non gli avrebbe mai perdonato.  
Il cantante se n’era accorto la mattina, dopo aver rivoltato la stanza dell’albergo; il personale era stato il primo a farne le spese, accusato di negligenza e di furto. Quando poi era risultato chiaro che Artemis non solo non era scesa dal bus, ma non c’era neanche salita, gli occhi azzurri di Jared, trasfigurati dalla rabbia, si erano rivolti verso il bassista. A nulla erano valse scuse e rassicurazioni sul fatto che la chitarra era sana e salva (Buck era stato incaricato di andare a prenderla e di riportarla indietro): l’ira del frontman era caduta su Tim con una tale intensità che tutti i presenti alla sfuriata stavano male per lui.  
“Idiota… buono a nulla… indegno di suonare con me… scansafatiche… ” Queste erano le parole più dolci che aveva rovesciato addosso al povero ragazzo che, come unica difesa, balbettava scuse senza senso.  
Come al solito, lo scatto di rabbia era stato seguito da uno sdegnoso silenzio – durato a dire il vero troppo poco – e infine da una serie di cattiverie volte ad umiliare ancora di più Tim davanti a tutti.  
Il bassista aveva appoggiato la testa alla fredda parete dell’ascensore e aveva chiuso gli occhi, tentando di dimenticare. Invano. Quelle parole gli bruciavano dentro, insieme alla vergogna di essere stato offeso davanti a tutto lo staff: nessuno aveva sorriso, ma la pietà nei loro sguardi era peggiore di una risata. Che male aveva fatto per meritarsi questo? Lui voleva solo suonare, perché non gli era concesso di farlo?  
Non notò neanche le porte che si aprivano; a strapparlo dai suoi pensieri fu la voce profonda di Shannon.   
“Ehi, guarda che l’ascensore non va più su di questo piano!” esclamò per sdrammatizzare un po’ la tensione. Gli occhi rossi e gonfi di Tim gli fecero rimangiare tutto il suo sarcasmo. “Non ha ancora finito?” chiese, stavolta dolcemente.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa. “Mi ha cacciato dalla sala…” mormorò con un filo di voce.  
“Cosa?”  
“Non vuole che… che mangi insieme a lui, dice che non ne sono degno…” Tim tirò su col naso.  
Shannon sospirò. “Ci parlo io con lui, vedrai che…”  
“No!” Il ragazzo scosse la testa. “Lo conosci meglio di me. Se gli dici che sono venuto a lamentarmi da te per il suo comportamento, infierirà ancora di più. Io… io voglio solo che finisca tutto alla svelta…”  
“Stavolta l’hai fatta grossa…”  
“Lo so, lo so… e gli ho chiesto scusa… o almeno c’ho provato…” Le lacrime scesero di nuovo.  
“Oh, andiamo Timmy!” sbottò il batterista “Smettila di frignare e tira fuori i coglioni!”  
“Cosa… cosa vuoi dire?” chiese il bassista, asciugandosi le guance con la manica della maglia.  
“Voglio dire che piangersi addosso non serve. O aspetti che a mio fratello sia passata o vai da lui e lo affronti.”  
“A-affrontarlo?” balbettò Tim incredulo.  
“Non temere: Jared abbaia ma non morde.” Shannon sorrise comprensivo, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “E poi non mi sembra che tu abbia molto da perdere.”  
“E se… e se mi manda via?”  
“Oh, non lo farà! Non potrebbe trovare un altro bassista in così poco tempo, fidati. E ora” aggiunse strattonandolo verso di lui per farlo uscire dall’ascensore “lasciami andare a mangiare. Buona fortuna.”  
Con queste ultime parole, Shannon scomparve da davanti a lui e Tim si trovò di nuovo solo, nel corridoio dell’albergo.  
Affrontare Jared… il solo pensiero non lo aveva mai neanche sfiorato. Il cantante era sempre stato un uomo da temere e da rispettare in ogni sua decisione, mentre lui era un musicista non ancora confermato, non poteva prendersi delle libertà o sarebbe tornato da dove era venuto con una semplice telefonata.  
A capo chino si rifugiò nella sua stanza, chiudendosi a chiave, e si buttò sul letto, aspettando che il sonno lo strappasse almeno per qualche ora a quella tensione. Continuò a rigirarsi, stropicciando le lenzuola sotto di sé, per un tempo che a lui parve lunghissimo, poi si arrese all’evidenza: non si sarebbe mai addormentato, era troppo tormentato dal pensiero di quello che sarebbe successo l’indomani e i giorni a venire. Sapeva che non avrebbe sopportato un’altra umiliazione pubblica, rischiava di scoppiare a piangere davanti a tutti ed era una cosa che voleva evitare. Se lo avesse fatto, la vita all’interno di quel bus sarebbe diventata impossibile.  
Guardò l’orologio: le una di notte. Il cantante probabilmente stava dormendo… però Tim non poteva aspettare la mattina per parlargli. Tanto era già arrabbiato, quindi… fanculo, no? Non ebbe bisogno di vestirsi, visto che si era coricato senza neanche togliersi le scarpe; si diresse in punta di piedi verso la stanza del frontman e bussò. I minuti scorrevano lentamente mentre il bassista aspettava, col cuore che batteva impazzito; quando ormai si era arreso e stava per tornare in camera, udì una voce stanca e assonnata rispondergli dall’altra parte.  
“Chi cazzo rompe?”  
“Sono… sono io…” balbettò Tim, rosso in viso, pentito della sua idea.  
“Tim? E cosa vuoi a quest’ora?” Il tono da scocciato era diventato cattivo.  
“Volevo parlarti… io…”  
La serratura scattò e il ragazzo si trovò davanti Jared, con i capelli spettinati e solo una vestaglia addosso.  
“Parlarmi? Dopo quello che hai fatto osi anche rivolgermi la parola?” Gli occhi azzurri del cantante lo stavano incenerendo. Tim abbassò la testa e strinse i pugni, aspettandosi una nuova serie di cattiverie; invece Jared si fece da parte e gli fece segno di entrare. In silenzio, il bassista obbedì: la stanza era scura, illuminata solamente dalla lampada sul comodino. Tutto era in perfetto ordine, come era stile dell’uomo, a parte il letto disfatto.  
“Perdonami se ti ho disturbato… io… volevo chiederti scusa…” La tensione di Tim era palpabile e il clima che regnava in quella camera non lo faceva stare meglio. Nuovamente si pentì della sua decisione.  
“Scusa scusa scusa!” Jared sospirò, sedendosi sul letto. “Non sai fare altro che combinare danni e poi chiedermi scusa! No, caro mio! Non basta così poco. Tu devi guadagnartelo il mio perdono.”  
Il bassista trattenne il fiato: quindi erano arrivati alla fine della vendetta, visto che il cantante pretendeva qualcosa in cambio di quello che aveva fatto. Ovvio, certo… solo che Jared non era una persona dalle facili pretese.  
“Cosa vuoi?” chiese Tim, inghiottendo la saliva “Vuoi che ti dia del lei e ti chiami ‘signore’?”  
Jared rise. “Oddio, no! Che cosa kitsch! Avanti, sforzati un po’ di più.”  
“Forse… forse vuoi che ti faccia da servo?” domandò di nuovo il ragazzo, abbozzando un sorriso.  
“Beh, non precisamente ma siamo sulla strada giusta… avanti, pensaci un altro po’…”  
La voce di Jared si era fatta stranamente bassa e sensuale, e anche questo contribuì a mettere a disagio Tim, insieme al gioco che il cantante stava portando avanti. Cosa voleva da lui? Perché non glielo diceva e la facevano finita?  
“Senti, io… io faccio tutto quello che vuoi…” mormorò “Voglio solo che questa situazione finisca…”  
“Sei stanco, Timmy?”  
Il bassista lo guardò perplesso un attimo: non lo aveva mai chiamato col diminutivo, solo Shannon e Tomo lo facevano. “Sì…” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e le parole gli uscirono da sole dalle labbra “Oggi mi hai umiliato e… fa male, cazzo! Ho sbagliato e mi dispiace, però perché hai dovuto fare una cosa del genere? Insomma, se volevi qualcosa in cambio bastava che me lo chiedessi. Io… io non so… perché…”  
“Perché mi piace quando sei così… sottomesso…” Le parole di Jared gli giunsero vicinissime all’orecchio; senza che se ne accorgesse, l’uomo si era alzato ed era andato verso di lui. Sentì un rumore di stoffa che fregava contro la pelle: si stava sfilando la vestaglia e la stava facendo cadere a terra.  
“Sottomesso?” Il cuore di Tim riprese a battere velocemente, spaventato e in fondo eccitato da quella situazione, gli occhi ancora chiusi. “È per questo che mi maltratti? Perché ti piace vedermi… sottomesso?”  
“Sì…” La voce era solo un sussurro che faceva ondeggiare il ciuffo di Tim. “Ti voglio sempre così… assoggettato alle mie voglie…”  
Il bassista tremò mentre le mani di Jared gli accarezzavano i fianchi; lo sentì premere contro la sua schiena, avvertì il sesso del cantante sfregare contro il suo culo e rabbrividì ancora quando capì che si stava eccitando.  
“Io… io non sapevo…” balbettò, incapace di muoversi.  
“Oh, lo so.” Jared ridacchiò, malizioso e cattivo. “So bene che non hai mai capito quello che provo per te… mio piccolo Timmy… Per questo ti ho portato al limite, e adesso che ci sei arrivato… adesso sei solo mio…”  
“No… io… non posso…”  
Con l’ultimo briciolo di forza di volontà, Tim cercò di allontanarsi, ma Jared non gliene diede il tempo: lo spinse sul letto, facendolo voltare verso di lui.  
“Sì che puoi… e lo vuoi… altrimenti…” Il sorriso si allargò sulle sue labbra, sempre più maligno. “Altrimenti ti renderò la vita impossibile.”  
Tim gemette al pensiero di quella minaccia. “No, ti prego. Io farò tutto quello che vuoi… ma… non questo…” mormorò “Io… non sono mai stato con un uomo in questo… modo…”  
Se pensava che Jared si sarebbe mosso a compassione davanti all’ammissione della sua verginità, aveva fatto male i suoi conti. Il cantante rise, godendosi l’espressione avvilita e spaventata sul volto del bassista. “Meglio così. Mi piace il pensiero di essere il primo. Il primo e l’unico perché dopo di me non vorrai nessun altro.” Si allontanò un poco e rimase a guardarlo, le braccia incrociate sul petto. Vedendo che Tim non accennava a muoversi, gli ordinò di spogliarsi.  
Il ragazzo arrossì e, seppur a malincuore, fu costretto ad obbedire; era Jared che comandava, era lui che teneva in mano i fili e non voleva farlo arrabbiare di nuovo. Quando anche la biancheria toccò il pavimento, Tim tornò a guardare l’uomo con i suoi occhi dolci e tristi.  
“Ti prego…” sussurrò di nuovo, senza credere veramente che l’uomo di sarebbe commosso.  
“Sì, Timmy. Pregami, così… mi piace.” Jared gli tornò vicino, accarezzandogli il petto. “Sei un bravo bambino, non è vero? Tu non vuoi darmi un dispiacere… non vuoi che mi arrabbi, no?”  
Il bassista gemette: il cantante gli aveva intrappolato un capezzolo tra le dita e lo stava stringendo, facendogli male. “No, non voglio che… che ti arrabbi…”  
Jared annuì soddisfatto. “Mettiti sul letto, a quattro zampe.”  
Tim assecondò i suoi voleri senza parlare, con la speranza che tutto finisse presto… e che non finisse.   
Una parte di lui voleva che Jared continuasse a trattarlo in quel modo perché, per la prima volta, non si mostrava indifferente nei suoi confronti, non era arrabbiato con lui. Si trovò a desiderare quell’intimità, voleva compiacerlo, voleva che Jared fosse contento di lui. Da quella posizione non riusciva più a vederlo, ma poteva sentire i suoi passi, poteva intuire i suoi movimenti. Udì che apriva un cassetto, probabilmente per prendere qualcosa, però non ebbe il coraggio di chiedere.  
Gemette di nuovo quando le dita del cantante gli accarezzarono le natiche, insinuandosi tra esse; si irrigidì quando divennero troppo audaci e tentarono di forzare la sua apertura.   
“Rilassati!” gli impose con voce autoritaria, e Tim fece del suo meglio per obbedirgli. Appoggiò la testa contro il cuscino e trattenne il respiro, ma il cuore non voleva saperne di rallentare i suoi battiti. Fu allora che sentì qualcosa di umido e morbido sostituirsi alle dita e accarezzarlo piano; non aveva mai provato niente di così gradevole e sospirò di piacere, abbandonandosi a quelle sensazioni. La lingua di Jared leccò esperta la sua apertura, poi lentamente la violò facendo sussultare Tim, che però non si oppose. Stavolta lo lasciò fare, si lasciò riempire dalle dita che ripresero il loro posto, prima una, poi due, mentre l’altra mano del cantante gli accarezzava l’erezione.  
“Il mio piccolo Timmy è eccitato” sogghignò, soddisfatto dal modo in cui il bassista stava reagendo. “Vuoi ancora che smetta?”  
“N-no…” balbettò Tim tra i sospiri.  
“Vuoi che continui? Vuoi che ti dia di più?” chiese, dandogli l’illusione che potesse condurre il gioco. Qualsiasi fosse stata la sua risposta, lui se lo sarebbe preso ugualmente.  
“S-sì…”  
“Allora chiedimi scusa… chiedimi scusa adesso… oppure mi arrabbio...... e tu non vuoi vedermi arrabbiato di nuovo…”  
Tim si leccò le labbra, dandosi il tempo di dare una risposta coerente. “Scusami… non lo farò più…”  
“D’ora in poi farai il bravo bambino, non è vero?”  
Stavolta Jared non aspettò neanche la risposta: sentiva che il ragazzo era vicino al limite e lui stesso non resisteva più. Alla fine aveva ottenuto quello che desiderava da tempo: un amante succube delle sue voglie e dei suoi capricci. Sfilò le dita ed entrò in lui, possedendolo completamente con poche spinte.  
Tim gemette, ma il piacere era più intenso di quel dolore improvviso; si spinse verso di lui per invitarlo a continuare e Jared lo accontentò, montandolo con colpi violenti, una mano stretta sul suo fianco al punto da lasciargli dei segni sulla pelle, mentre l’altra scendeva a riprendere in mano il sesso del ragazzo, masturbandolo a tempo con le spinte. Il bassista gemette forte, senza curarsi di essere sentito dagli altri, stringendo con forza il lenzuolo sotto di sé; Jared invece continuò a scoparlo in silenzio, ad occhi chiusi, godendosi ogni istante di quell’amplesso così atteso. Un’ultima spinta violenta e venne nel corpo di Tim con un sospiro di piacere, mentre il seme del ragazzo gli bagnava la mano.  
Tim si sdraiò sul letto e rimase fermo in quella posizione, ascoltando Jared che entrava in bagno e si faceva una doccia, senza dirgli una parola. Era successo tutto così velocemente che temeva fosse tutto un sogno; si portò una mano tra le natiche e si accarezzò, gemendo piano per il dolore. Poi sorrise: l’ira di Jared non era poi così funesta, dopotutto.


End file.
